Romance From Space
by Predaliena
Summary: Sil travels through different areas, searching for a mate. She ends up in the forest where she stumbles on remains of a space ship and a dead human with a hole in his chest. Soon she learns she's not alone there.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 22 (Final): Romance From Space (Alien\Species)**

Sil crawled stealthily in the direction where a large object crashed into the ground. Judging by its size and bizarre shape, it was most likely a space ship. Her true alien form helped her to move faster than any human; and being now alone and in the middle of dense forest, she felt it was no need to disguise herself. Her human form served her well while walking among people; and while she appeared to be the result of human and extraterrestrial DNA, it only made things easier for her to learn and get to know humans better. Her creators tried to track her down and destroy her, but Sil knew better how to trick those foolish people into thinking that she died in a car accident. Now she was free to do as she pleased.

So far Sil had no luck to find a suitable male to impregnate her, and this was what she was after since she grew into an adult species. Several attempts ended up in human males dying from her hands. One appeared to have some sickness; the other, realizing that all she wanted from him was a child, refused to mate with her. In the result Sil didn't hesitate and drowned him in a swimming pool in his yard. Both men had no chances against the strength of the alien, the extraterrestrial femme fatale whose name was Sil. She was a pure predator that would stop at nothing to achieve her goal and show no mercy to her foes. For now she hoped to reach some other place where she would have larger choice of males and then start searching again; and maybe this time the luck would be in her side.

The space ship that crashed somewhere near the woods altered her plans for now. Sil knew what curiosity meant, and now it got the best of her. She had no idea how much time has passed since the crash, but she never counted time like humans did. For her, there was no such thing as time limit. And now the first thing that occupied her mind was to investigate the crash site.

When Sil finally found the fallen ship, there wasn't much left of it. All that Sil stumbled on was just wreckage with clouds of smoke slowly reaching up for the sky. No signs of life anywhere around the wreckage, and there also were a dead human body lying near the crash site; it was an adult male. Sil approached to check on it, but it was dead for a while already. Her glance fell on large and bloody gaping hole in his chest; it looked like something burst out from there. This raised Sil's interest. Her kind bore offsprings through the chest, but it never resulted in death of the female. But this wasn't the case. This human was male; and if something killed him, then it most likely was a parasitic organism inside his body that got out, killing the host. This was the only explanation for his death. Sil touched the body and learned that it was still warm. She already knew that humans were warm blooded creatures, and in case of death their bodies gradually grew cold. And if the body was still warm, it pretty much meant that he died recently. So the creature that burst out of him was still somewhere nearby. It was newborn, so it couldn't get very far away. Sil grew curious about that unknown being so she began to search for any signs of life around the wreckage. The remains of the ship were absolutely empty and dead, so there was not much to do. She roamed around the area of the ship until something finally made her stop. There was a sound of something clawing against the stone coming from the right side, and she moved carefully in that direction to investigate the source.

Sil crawled slowly and carefully, not losing her vigilance for a second. It could be anything, so being ready for combat would only do her good. When the sound grew a bit louder, Sil realized she found herself something that looked like a cave well hidden in the depths of the forest. She listened well, and it left not a single doubt that the sound was coming from the cave. But who or what was causing it? There was something alive there, so much was clear. Sil tilted her head, hissing very quietly that served as a sign of interest. Was it the creature that crawled out of dead human body? If this was the case, then the sound of claws could indicate that it has already grown into an adult. Not like it was a surprise for Sil though. Her species grew rather fast. It didn't take a very long time for a young alien to develop into adult one. So there might be a creature similar to her kind, and Sil was determined to find out more.

Her expectations were soon granted, and the source of claws hitting against the solid rock didn't make it long to wait for its appearance. A strange black creature crawled out of the cave, sniffing the air around it. Sil watched it with her large black eyes, her interest growing stronger with every second. She had never seen such a being before. Its head was long and eyeless, much longer than hers; and several tubes were protruding from its back. Another difference was the long, ribbed tail with a tip sharp as a spear. It looked so different and yet so similar to her. It almost seemed like they both were created from the same material and had the same genes. Sil remained still and watched the behavior of this weird being. So the being came from this ship that was transporting it? Then what killed the human? Did this being have any connection with his death? It confused Sil, but she decided to wait and find out what was going to happen.

The Xenomorph, in turn, felt the presence of another life form outside, so he crawled out of the cave to check it out. He sniffed the air and learned that the intruder was standing in front of his hiding place but kept the distance. The smell told him that it wasn't a human being. He spent some time inside a human body and then burst out of it, so the smell of a human was more than familiar to him. It was no animal of Earth as well, so much he knew. He had to feed on small animals to shed the skin and to grow into an adult, so those four-legged little creatures were not an option. The smell of this creature was completely unfamiliar to him, and the Xenomorph hissed loudly as a warning. There was something as large as him standing there, and that might possess a threat for the hive that he hoped to create as soon as possible. The stranger replied with hissing too but didn't make any attempts to attack. So he moved forward slowly, never leaving the combat stance.

Sil noticed the black creature move towards her and did the same. She understood that the loud hissing served as a warning and that the creature was guarding the cave. She had no intention to walk into its territory though, at least for now. All she wanted was to find out who or what this being was. The closer they were to each other, the more similarities she noticed between them apart from the head shape, tubes on its back, and the tail. Sil wondered whether this thing had any relation to her species, but it was hard to tell. But what she was now sure about when it was so close to her was its sex.

The creature turned out to be male.

The Xenomorph realized that the being before him showed no aggression towards him, and his anger soon was replaced by curiosity. Her pheromones still didn't give him enough clues to understand who or what she was, but being close enough to her told him clearly that the intruder was a female, and not just any kind of female.

This female was in heat and looking for a mate.

Two of the deadliest alien creatures now stood and looked at each other, and both were guided by one instinct – breeding. Their faces were now separated from each other just by a few centimeters; both aliens sniffed each other and breathing each other's pheromones. The smell of a ripe female made a slight wave of pleasure ran through the Xenomorph's body, and he had no doubts that she would be the ideal one for mating. Sil's feeling about him was the same. It was a perfect male that knew no human diseases; a perfect organism that was able to adapt and survive in most severe situations. He would be a very suitable candidate to impregnate her and help her to complete her main mission.

Sil dared to touch the Xenomorph's prolonged head with her bony fingers, moving her hand down his tubular neck to his chest with clearly protruding ribs. His exoskeleton was as hard as hers and served as armor against the enemy attacks. Sil knew it for sure as her own exoskeleton had the same purpose. She only wondered whether this creature possessed the shape-shifting abilities, but so far nothing of that kind happened. One she knew for sure: this being was pretty much unpredictable, just like herself; and if he saw a human being before him, he would definitely take it as prey and attack. So far the Xenomorph was satisfied with her hand touching him, and he used his tail to form something that resembled a circle of protection around her. Sil didn't know that, but for the Xenomorphs it was an undeniable sign of affection; and if a male did this, it meant that he accepted the female as his mate and was ready to copulate with her. But even without knowing this fact, Sil took it as a sign of agreement to mate with her; and the Xenomorph let out a satisfied hiss. She accepted him, so now it was perfect time to get down to action.

It didn't matter whether both mates were inside or outside. The woods were deserted, not a living soul in it. Both aliens felt safe to indulge in the pleasure of a mating act. Sil lowered herself on all four limbs, spreading her legs apart so that it was convenient for her mate to enter her body. The Xenomorph didn't waste time and crawled upon his female, the bony plates on his crotch open and his male organ ready. Sil didn't have to wait long until his long and slimy member began penetrating her opening and in a split second was fully inside her. She let out a screeching sound, thus letting her mate understand that she felt nothing but pleasure. Her cavern enveloped his member perfectly, causing no inconvenience. The Xenomorph wasn't going to wait and began moving quite fast right away, his hissing and screeching creating an extraordinary but at the same time beautiful love song. Two so beautiful but so deadly alien beings have now become one; so different and at the same time so similar, like two living pieces of art created by one artist. The speed on the Xenomorph's body hip movements increased rapidly, giving so much bliss to his mate. Both lovers were approaching their climax fast, and not much time passed until they finally got to enjoy their sweet release with ear-piercing screech. And as the Xenomorph pulled his member out of her, Sil collapsed on her side and watched his tail forming a protective circle around her again.

After this experience Sil was more than sure that humans as mates are not an option for her anymore. This being gave her as much pleasure as she had ever wished for. Besides, she managed to achieve her goal. It didn't take long until she felt movement inside her belly which meant that her mate succeeded in impregnating her. Now all that remained was to wait until her child would arrive into this world.

The Xenomorph, in turn, contemplated about his next decision. He had to create a hive, and he found a good spot in the cave for this purpose. Usually his kind needed a queen to produce eggs with facehuggers. But now the situation was different. The female he has just mated to wasn't of his kind, but he felt now that she was already pregnant. He understood that she wasn't going to lay eggs, but she had his child inside her now, and he was the father. In the end he decided that it would do anyway, even if she belonged to other species. She was strong, agile, and able to protect her children. So she would make a perfect queen and a perfect Mother for the hive.

With a gentle hiss he beckoned her to join him in the cave. Sil gladly accepted his invitation and followed the Xenomorph into the dark cavern. It would serve as the most suitable hiding place where she could safely deliver her child and maybe produce more offsprings.

After all, she succeeded in completing her mission.


End file.
